


Brownham Snippets

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Blood, Blowjobs, College AU, Crossdressing, Crying, Daddy Hannibal, Dating, Depression, Drinking, Drugs, Gift Giving, Guilt, Hand Feeding, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Masturbation, Misery, Murder Talk, Pain, Pet Names, Puppies, Teacher Will, Threesome, Vomit, past cannonical abuse, post orgasmic depression, sex while dogs watch, student matthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of little brownham fics from my blog. I changed my url : ter0rr.tumblr.com</p><p>I posted my "hannigram snippets" so I figured I should do the same for my Brownham stories. It's nice to have them all in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> glittercrow3 :
> 
> I think about that part where Will spits up the meat and I'm sure Will is too queasy to eat. This pisses Chilton off so he has an aide spoon feed Will to make sure he's well for his trial. Guess who volunteers ^^

"Come on, Mr Graham, please." Matthew spoke softly in that sore voice, the kind of voice that had seen a lot of late nights. "I can’t let you go to sleep till you’ve eaten this."

Will’s eyes were heavy lidded and he was exhausted. He’d not eaten in days.

"Mr Graham," Matthew whispered to him, leaning close, "if you don’t eat this tonight, they’re gonna bring the tube in here and force you. Please, please eat some of this. Even a little bit. Just one mouthful, please."

Will squinted, it was hard to concentrate.

"Please, Mr Graham. I don’t wanna do that to you."

Will sighed and licked his lips.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, it’s real good." Matthew ate a mouthful of the sweet, lukewarm porridge and smiled.

"Is the tube bad?" Will’s eyes watered, his flashback flickering in his mind.

"Yeah, it’s bad." Is all Matthew said about it but the terrible look in his eyes told more than words could.

"Alright." Will conceded, opening his mouth hesitantly.

Matthew took up a tiny amount of porridge and lifted it to Will’s mouth. Will licked his lips and took the spoon in his mouth. He bit down on it accidentally as he pulled away, not used to being fed by another.

Matthew lifted the little plastic cup of water to Will’s lips and Will shook his head. He winced as he swallowed, taking deep, brave breaths, holding back his urge to spit it out.

"Well done!" Matthew praised. "That was amazing."

Will held a hand to his stomach, tears pouring from his eyes as he launched off his cot to vomit violently into the toilet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous :  
> "if you're still accepting requests, may i prompt you for a brownham crossdressing fic, maybe with some feminisation? maybe matthew asks will to wear pretty pink panties? ahhh i love your fics, thankyou"

"Are you sure you’re ok with it?" Mathew asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah." Will nodded. "I’m actually more fine with it than I thought I would be. Not that I’ve ever thought about wearing  _panties_  for you.”

Will flashed Matthew a heated look as the word “panties” fell from his lips.

"Shit." Matty chuckled. "I didn’t expect you to say yes. Umm…" Now that the idea was out there, he wasn’t sure what to do next.

"Can I see them?"

"What?"

"The underpants you want to see me in. Can I see them?"

—

"Oh." Will’s tone was that of delighted surprise. "I actually look…not that bad."

He turned to a side, viewing himself in the full length mirror of his wardrobe. They were not what Will had expected. He’d supposed that Matthew wanted him in some sort of bright red slutty thong. Something that packed him down and left nothing to the imagination.

It was strangely endearing, when Matthew revealed the article in question, to find he wanted Will to wear simple pink knickers. Well, that’s the only word Will had for them.

They were understated, rose pink and slightly frilly at the edges. They accented his hips and the curve of his ass nicely. He gave a little wiggle and turned away from his reflection.

Matthew was sat  on the end of the bed, struggling to believe what he was seeing.

"Do I look ok?"

"You’re amazing." Was Matthew’s slack jawed reply. "You’re gorgeous. It’s-" He stood, wiped his hands over his face and approached Will as though he might disappear if he wasn’t careful.

"Are you ok?"

"Will." Matthew carefully touched Will’s waist, letting his hands skim down slowly to touch the edge of the panties and then back up to look Will clear in the eyes.

"Thank you. For this." He kissed Will sweetly, lingering to breathe in Will’s hair.

"You’re welcome, Matt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous :  
> "Will Graham being fucked so slowly and sweetly by Brown that he begins sobbing. He's never been this cared for in his life."

 

"Will, I want to make you feel good." Matthew whispered, kissing Will’s neck as they writhed against each other.

They had undressed quickly, getting under the covers before touching and caressing as they kissed.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me so hard. I’m yours Matthew, use me."

Will’s smile faltered as he saw the look on Matthew’s face.

"What? What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Will blushed.

"No, no I just, I don’t want to use you, Will."

"Oh, I know…" He didn’t know what to say.

"I want to make love."

—-

"Matthew." Will gasped some time later.

They had thrown off the covers, opting instead to fuck in the sunlight that shone through the window.

"You ok, baby? You like it?" He asked, circling his hips slowly, kissing Will’s neck as wrapped him in his arms.

"Yes- oh, god." Will moaned, wrapping his legs around Matthew’s waist. "Matthew, I’ve never…"

"Ssh, it’s ok. Just relax, I’m here. Oh, you feel so good. So hot and wet and wonderful for me."

"I’ve never had it like, like this."

"You like it?" Matthew whispered.

"I love it." Will breathed, not able to speak without his throat catching.

His fingers shook as Matthew moved against him. His body was littered with kissed and caresses. 

"He never- did this, with me."

"ssh, stop thinking." Matthew hushed him. "Can you feel me?" He drew out of Will almost completely before pushing back inside with a blissful moan.

"Matthew!" Will groaned. "I don’t think- I can’t cum like this."

"You sure?"

Will nodded.

"Why not, baby?" Matthew asked as he pushed deep, drawing a wonderful sound from Will’s lips.

"I need, need you to hurt me. Please."

"No." Matthew denied him. "You’re so gorgeous, Will." He took Will’s cock in his hand and stroked him slowly but with increasing pressure.

"Oh!" Will gasped. "Matthew!"

"That’s right. Feels so good, doesn’t it."

Will bit his lip and nodded before winding his hips along with Matthew’s steady pace.

"That’s right, nice and slow for me."

"Matthew, please." Will covered his face as tears filled his vision.

"Baby." Matthew leaned down and hid his face in Will’s neck as he moved. "I know you can do it. Look at you, you’re beautiful."

He smiled against Will’s skin as he felt Will’s orgasm start from inside.

"Matt." Will gasped. "I’m, I’m gonna cum."

Will shook and moaned loudly as he writhed and came in waves, all across his own belly and Matthew’s hand.

"Ooh, Matthew. Hnn…" He went limp and his legs fell from their tight hold around Matthew’s middle.

"Nnh, was that good?" Matthew asked, knowing the answer before he ever looked up and saw the surprised bliss on Will’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glittercrow3 :  
> "Eee what about Matthew nursing Will back to health after his belly injury? Cleaning it and making sure Will takes all his meds. Would Will be stubborn and whiny?"

"I’m dying, Help me!" Will cried, grabbing his belly as his head rolled from side to side on the pillow.

"It’s ok, Will. Will, listen. It’s me. I need you to lay still so I can give you an injection. Can you hear me?"

"Aah,help me, Please!"

"You have a fever, Will. I need to get your temperature down. Please, lay still, you’re just dreaming, Will. There’s no danger here."

It was nights like this that made Matthew question his decision. Rescuing Will from hospital after his attack had been drastic but he couldn’t just leave him to recover alone.

"No! Aaah, don’t touch me! You’re killing me!"

Thinking about some other nurse touching Will and treating him made Matthew’s blood boil but he knew, on nights like this, that Will needed him now more than ever.

—

"Matthew." Will croaked. It had been six days since Will had spoken.

"Will?!" Matthew rushed to the side of the bed and took Will’s hand. He checked his IV line before stroking his hair from his face, touching his forehead and checking his temperature.

"I’m so happy you decided to visit me. Does Jack know you’re here?"

"Yeah.." Matthew lied. "Yeah, he knows. I spoke to him here, at the hospital yesterday. Look, Will, you must be so tired. You’ve still got a lot of healing to do."

"Where’s Abigail?" Will seemed to wake a little further when he remembered that the young girl was injured too.

"No, no, no, shh, she’s fine. You just lay back and rest, Ok."

Matthew assured Will of Abigail’s health, along with Alana’s until Will fell back into a deep sleep.

—-

"Nnnh." Will groaned in half consciousness.

Matthew was washing his wound gently with a sponge. The warm bow of water at the side of the bed turned pink as he squeezed the sponge and soaked it again.

"Will?" Matthew murmured.

"Matthew…" Will responded, his eyes still closed.

"Are you in pain, Will?" Matthew asked, looking to check that he had in fact delivered enough morphine into Will’s system to keep him more than happy with a wound like this.

"No, I’m itchy."

"Hm, that’s not good." He almost cooed to Will as he swept the sponge carefully over Will’s stomach staples.

"My foot." He instructed, gesturing lamely.

"Oh." Matthew smiled. "Left or right?"

"Right." Will smiled.

Matthew moved down the bed and scratched gently at the bottom of Will’s foot.

"Nnnh, that’s good."

"Gone?"

"Mmm, thanks."

"You’re welcome." Matthew replied, lifting the bowl of water and dumping it down the sink.

—-

"Here you go, baby. Lucky Charms, your favorite." Matthew put the tray down on the bed and stood back to watch Will feed himself, as he had been able to do for the past few weeks.

"Please, Matthew, let me go."

"No, you- you’re not ready. Look, you’re still weak, you can’t get up."

"Please,take me back. Take me off this drip. I don’t want to live like this."

"It’s fine. You’ll be fine. Just stay with me." Tears welled  quickly in Matthew’s eyes. "I want you to stay with me."

"I need to know that the other’s are ok. I have a life, a job. Hell, my dogs have probably been given to new homes by now. Please, Matthew."

"I can’t let you go, Will."

"I don’t know what this drug is, Matthew but I feel sick all the time. I don’t know what day it is. Where I am…Let me go, please."

Matthew swallowed down a sob at Will’s honest, broken plea but frowned fiercely in defiance. He knew what was best for Will. He would take good care of him.

"You’re staying, Will. Now eat your breakfast cos you won’t be getting anything to eat today if you don’t do as you’re told."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous :  
> "Matt." Will's hand crept under the covers in search for Matthew's crotch. "I know you want to tell me about it." His other hand went down to his own. Slowly. Matthew nodded. He was still in hospital after being shot and Will was his only visitor. "Yes. It was beautiful, Will. His blood was of such dark red, it was almost black." His breath hitched when Will's hand reached his cock. "Like his soul," said the profiler and opened his zipper. "Tell me more."

"The knife," Matthew swallowed, "I picked it, picked it special."

"Mm, did you think about me when you bought it?"

"Yeah, you know I did." He blushed deeply as Will squeezed at him in reward. "Mmm. I- ha, I’m embarassed."

"Oh no." Will rubbed himself as he stroked Matthew under the hospital issue blanket. "Don’t be shy. Tell me, Matthew."

"I took it home. The knife, and as soon as I got inside, alone, I got it out…"

"Yeah, keep going."

"I got it in my left hand, and I was thinking about you and I just- I couldn’t help it. I got so hard Mr Graham."

"Ooh, Matthew."

"Mm, yeah, I held it to my chest and jacked off really fast. I knew it was wrong, and I don’t even know why I did it."

"Were you thinking of all the wonderful things you could do with it?" Will sighed and stroked Matthew quickly.

"Yeah, Yeah I, I came up with my plan, right then. Right then, I thought about bleeding that fucker like a pig and choking him- well, not him…"

"You wanna choke me, Matthew?"

"No." He grinned cheekily and moaned.

"You want to be choked?" Will smirked and squeezed the base of his cock hard.

"Ah! Yeah, yes, please."

"Not till you tell me what it was like to cut him open."

"Oh, Mr Graham, I can’t even explain it. It was perfect. I thought about how he’d set you up. How he’d betrayed you and left you to rot in that tiny cell and I couldn’t even think of anything else but hurting him." Matthew’s voice was strained and elated.

"Were you hard?" Will asked softly.

"Yesss." Matthew answered.

"Did you do anything about it?"

Matthew shook his head, and leaned up with an uncomfortable groan.

"Look at you. You tried so hard didn’t you."

"Yes. I’m sorry, so sorry, I really did try. I love you- Mister Graham- I love you."

Will smiled and watched Matthew cum. He felt his cock throb and jump before warm wetness dripped down his fist.

"Mmm." Will sighed, taking his hand out of the bed and slicking his own cock.

"Hnn." Matthew sighed as Will stood next to the head of Matthew’s bed.

"Now, I think you said something about wanting to be choked."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swagsmaug :  
> "i'm here for the brownham. will is really stressed and sad and basically he's just having a massive down. so matthew is making him tea and just tries to make will feel comfy and kisses his tears away which ends in slow frickle frackles maybe?"

Matthew can hear Will crying as he stirs the hot drink in the kitchen. Will makes an effort not to bring Matthew down with his own problems. This means, whenever Will is down, he makes little choked noises, keeping his sobs in so as not to disturb him.

"Will." Matthew comes to stand in front of him by the sofa. 

Will is biting his nail, looking out the window. He looks angry, whenever things get to him this badly.

"I made you some tea." Matthew places the mug down by Will’s side and sits down on the sofa.

"Sorry." 

"You don’t have to be sorry, Baby."

"I’m - I just want to deal with my problems, you know? I don’t want to be a burden. I don’t need looking after."

"You’re not a burden. I wish you would let me care for you, sometimes."

Will lets out a deep breath and gasps back a sob that bubbles in his chest.

"It was my job remember, at one point. You were the only person I wanted to care for. You still are. Won’t you let me do my job the way I longed to, even now?"

Will lets his breath go and tears start to pour down his face.

"I try." Will sniffs. "I can’t do it, I try to manage but it all just gets to much, on top of me and I can’t keep my head above, you know?"

Matthew nods and tentatively wraps Will in his arms. Will is tense and still not completely willing to let go.

"It’s ok." Matthew rocks him from side to side, rubbing circles up and down Will’s back. "I’m here. I can be strong for you, Will. I’m here."

Matthew wipes Will’s tears and kisses his overheated face.

"Matthew." Will pulls away a little, sniffling and breathing deeply. "Take me to bed."

"Hm?"

"Take me to bed. Make me forget about everything, please." Will’s request is sincere and heartbreaking.

Matthew knows that sex is not the answer to Will’s problems, it’s just a way to sidestep dealing with the barrier that is still between them.

But when Will’s wet eyes find his own, Matthew cannot help being bound to Will’s every whim, so in love as he is.

"Alright, Will." He submits, taking Will’s hand and guiding him to the bedroom.

The tea on the side goes cold long after Will’s tears have dried and been replaced with hot, sweet devoted kisses. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luvkurai :  
> ""prompt: Matty suffers from post-orgasmic depression. poor bb TT_TT"

 

"Fuck." Will huffed, wiping hair from his face.

He was still out of breath, panting on the bed with the sheets kicked away to the foot.

"Yeah." Matthew agreed.

Will rolled over, wrapping Matthew in his arms and holding him close.

"You ok?"

"Mm."

"What? What’s wrong?"

"Nothing. You’re great." He replied with tired smile. 

Will wasn’t convinced.

"You wanna talk?"

Matthew kissed Will’s cheek before sitting up and walking a little stiffly to the bathroom.

Will stretched, reaching up with his arms and pushing his legs wide in the empty bed. He could feel that familiar bone deep ache that would keep him nicely satisfied in the days that followed.

He heard the water start and sighed. He found that Matthew often needed to shower after sex.

Will was always content to just lay in their filth and cuddle.

"Matthew?" He called, standing and padding wobbly into the bathroom. "You sure you’re ok?"

"Yeah, I’m fine." He replied from under the hot spray. "Don’t worry."

Will was doing a half assed job of cleaning himself up with some tissue when Matthew left the shower.

"Are you sore?" He asked, seeing Will wipe himself and flush the tissue down the toilet.

"Nah. I’ll be good."

Matthew pulled a face and turned to wrap a towel around himself.

"What is it?" Will asked gently.

"What? Why do you keep asking?"

"Because I know something’s up. What is it?"

Matthew shrugged.

"I don’t know…" 

Will heard a slight tremor in Matthew’s words and decided that wrapping him up in his arms would be the best solution.

"You don’t hurt me you know, if that’s what’s worrying you."

"Yeah, I know that." He smiled but Will could see the weight on his shoulders.

"And I like it, when you finish in me…" He offered, making a lame guess at what was troubling him. "You can tell me. I want to know."

"I guess," he sighed again, "sometimes the stuff I was told as a kid catches up with me."

And then, after Will hears him swallow.

"I feel so guilty."

Will doesn’t have words to soothe him, knows they won’t do much good, so he just wraps him in his arms and holds him closer.

"I’m here." He assures him. "I’m right here and I love you."

Matthew takes a deep breath and returns Will’s embrace.

"I’m sorry." He whispers under his breath, so quiet that Will cannot hear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drinkbloodlikewine :  
> "Will's been enjoying an afternoon whiskey, watching Matthew work out, deeply enjoying the way his body moves and muscles clench as he does sit ups, eyes fixed on Will. He rises, setting his drink aside, and straddles him, insisting he continues to do his crunches while Will grinds against him"

 

Matthew wipes a hand over his face, clearing away sweat that’s gathered from his workout.

"S’kinda hard for me to keep going with you sitting on me, honey."

"Fuck you look so good." Will strokes his hands down Matthew’s hard, hot body. He bites his lip as he unbuttons his own jeans and slides his hand down, giving himself a few lazy strokes.

"Hm, can’t say I mind, though." Matthew smirks, propping his hands behind his head, leisurely. "Not when you’re gonna give me a show."

"Can’t stand it when you work out on the porch." He gasps.

"Oh yeah? Why’s that?"

"Can’t touch you, don’t wanna disturb you. Want you all over me."

Matthew’s eyebrows lift at Will’s breathy tone, he’s never usually this vocal about what he wants.

"Tell me, baby, what do you wanna do to me?" He asks, moving Will’s hand from his jeans and taking his cock into his own hand.

"…Wanna bite you." Will gazes down at Matty’s body, raking his nails over the man’s well defined abs.

"Oooh, I’d like that."

"Wanna spread you out and rub myself all over you."

"How much you had to drink, baby?"

"Nnng." He rolls his hips forward into Matthew’s fist. "Enough."

"You like watching me?"

"You like when I watch you?" Will asks in return, his voice low and syrupy.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Matthew strokes Will and swallows, licking his lips.

"I always watch you, you just don’t know that I do."

"Oh." Matthew breathes. "Sneaky."

"Hnn, yeahh."

They spend a few quiet minutes that way, Matthew pumping Will’s cock steadily as Will moves his hips back and forth, greedily staring at Matthew’s body.

"Oh, fuck." Will gasps. "Don’t stop."

"You gonna cum?" Matty asks with a grin.

Will nods, closing his eyes and letting his head tip back.

"Yeah, fucking close."

"Do it." Matthew slaps his belly with his free hand and strokes Will quickly. "Do it all over me."

"Ooh, yeah,  _Jesus_!” Will grunts as he falls forward, jerking and gasping as Matthew rings his orgasm from him.

Matthew’s belly is covered in cum, all pearly and sticky white.

"Hm." He smiles, trailing his fingers through the mess." I was gonna take a shower anyway."

Will kisses Matthew’s chest.

"You wanna join me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twerkinghannibal :  
> "Matt sucking wills dick while he's on the phone the lil shit"

 

"Well, I don’t know."

"If you’re paying for it with your own money, Will, I’d like to put you on payroll, somehow."

"Jack, I understand you want to help me out but…"

"But what? Will?"

"Uuuh…yeah, I appreciate it. Khmhm, sorry. Something in my throat."

[muffled snickering]

"Will. If you’re going to do this, at least let me loan you some cash till you can get back into the field."

"I don’t- uh- ha, I don’t think I’ll be back in the field anytime soonnnnhhh."

"I know you must be pretty frustrated right now."

"Yeah, I am  _ve-RY_  frustrated right now.”

"But you just need to keep yourself occupied."

"Nnnmmm, uh huh, uh huh."

"And I know, you’ve said your mind is clearer than ever but if you feel yourself slipping, I’m right here,waiting to help you and I know when you need me, you’ll come."

"OH, yeah, yes I- I know- mmmh."

"Alright. I’m glad we understand each other."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. Mhmm."

"I’ll let you go, then. Still got a lot to clear up on this end.I’ll call you later tonight when I have the files ready."

"Yeah sure, Jack, whatever, mhm, yeah."

"Is eight o’clock ok?"

"Oh, fuck yeah."

"What?"

"I mean, yeah. That- that’s perfect, Jack. IGottaGoOkBye!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> homoette asked me to write something that included Will having a secret kink to do with his dogs but not bestiality.

 

"Hey." Mathew grabs Will’s ass and spins him around from doing the dishes. He holds him close, running his hands up Will’s body and threads his fingers into Will’s hair.

"God, I can’t even stand being away from you for five minutes."

They kiss, soft and sweet. Matthew leans in harder, pushing himself against Will and stroking a hand up the inside of his thigh. He squeezes at Will’s crotch but his hand is batted away.

"What?"

"Just, not right now, ok."

"What? There’s no one here, come on, I wanna fuck you on the counter."

Will’s blush is odd, and Matthew is at a loss until there is a whine from behind him and he realizes the dogs are sitting in the kitchen with them, all attentive to their master.

—

“ _Matthew!”_

Will covered his face with both hands, arms wrapped around Matty’s shoulders, his head resting in the crook of his lover’s neck.

"Oooh, baby, I didn’t know you wanted an audience." Matthew groans as he thrusts.

“ _Shut up!”_ Will’s face is crimson and he’s sweating hard.

"Oooh, yeah, you love it, don’t you." Matthew’s hands slide down to Will’s bare behind, pulling him forward on the counter so Matthew has even greater leverage to fuck into him with.

"Nnnnh, fuck." Will pants harsh into Matthew’s ear. He lets his eyes crack open minutely and he sees his dogs all laid out by the kitchen door, watching him be fucked by their strange house guest.

Will cries out at a particularly powerful thrust and a few of the dogs give quiet little cries.

Will tucks his face into Matthew’s hair, inhaling deeply, trying to escape from his shame in the other man’s body.

Matthew notices this and decides he likes it very much

"Hhooowwww!!!" Matthew cries, face turned upwards towards the ceiling with a triumphant grin.

What follows is a cacophony of wolfish cries and whines, some barking, a lot of whimpers and Will’s ecstatic moans as Matthew roughly finishes him off.

He’s rough, passionate and loving. He strokes Will to his loud and shaking release before pulling out and finishing all over Will’s belly and thighs.

"That was fun" Matty sighs. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Ha, yeah. I- I did."

Matthew calls over one of the dogs and gives it a little scratch behind it’s ear.

"Good boy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous :  
> "Little Will getting cousin Matthew to try his dresses on while daddy's sleeping. But daddy always knows what happens. So Matthew is more than exuberant the next day when Hannibal has laid them both out dresses and shoes. Will gets a pale yellow sun dress, with pastel blue flowers all over. Matthew gets a pastel blue sun dress with little pale yellow flowers all over."

 

"Look, Matthew! We match!" Will was ecstatic. He could hardly contain his excitement as Hannibal dressed him.

"Stand still, Will. You’ll never get your dress on if you keep moving around." Hannibal chided.

"Sorry, Daddy." Will grinned.

He held onto Hannibal’s shoulders as he stuck one foot, then the other through his pair of frilly white knickers. Then he lifted his arms and Hannibal guided the dress down over Will’s head.

"There we go." Hannibal gave a soft smile as he fastened the buttons on the back of the dress. "All done."

Will jumped up and down and did a spin, feeling how his dress moved around him.

"Daddy." Will whispered, pulling on his hand. Hannibal bent low to hear Will’s secret. "Will you dress Matthew, now?"

"Yes, of course. Come then, Matthew. Let’s put you in your dress."

Matthew was bright red and focused on the carpet.

"Come on, Matty. I’ll help you." Will encouraged. "Don’t you like my dress?"

"Yes, I like it very much." He replied.

"Well, don’t you want to match?"

Matthew nodded nervously and gulped as he unzipped his hoodie.

"Matthew, you may leave your trousers on while I put you in your dress."

"Thank you, Doctor Lecter." He sighed.

Will watched as Matthew lifted his arms and Hannibal pulled the dress down over him.

"Turn, please." Hannibal instructed.

Matthew turned and Will watched intently as Hannibal fastened the buttons all the way up Matty’s back.

"Wow, you look so pretty, Matthew!" Will exclaimed.

"Alright. Your new underwear is on the bed. You may wear your own if you would like or you may even keep your trousers on underneath."

Will looked over to the bed. Matthew’s knickers were different to his own. The knickers Daddy bought him were frilly and soft. Matthew’s knickers were just plain white cotton.

"Do you like them?"

Matthew nodded.

"Are you going to wear them, then?" Will asked carefully. "I think you would look really nice. I think you would feel nice too, I feel really nice when I wear my knickers for Daddy."

Hannibal smiled.

"Ok." Matthew breathed. "It’s just…"

"Are you alright, Matthew?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes, just please, don’t tell my Dad?"

"Of course not. I have told you before, when you are in my home, we follow certain rules. No one outside of this house will ever know what we do here or be able to change the rules I keep."

Matthew nodded and shimmied out of his sweat pants.

He picked up the briefs and Will helped him to stay steady as he pulled them up.

"Are they comfy?" Will asked after Matthew had straightened his dress.

"Yeah, actually. They’re really soft."

"I told you." Will nodded.

"Alright, boys. Shoes on."

Will rushed to grab his new shoes, bringing them back to his Daddy.

Matthew took up his own larger pair and sat on the bed.

"They’re so pretty, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Honey." Hannibal fastened the buckles on Will’s new shoes and stood to take his whole outfit in.

"I look so nice!" Will grinned at himself in the full length mirror but frowned when he saw Matthew struggling on the bed.

"Here." He offered, kneeling at Matthew’s feet to help him. "Me and Daddy Will help you."

Hannibal crossed over the room and fastened Matthew’s shoes, with Will’s help of course.

"There. Now, both of you stand at the mirror." Hannibal instructed.

Will took Matty’s hand and they stood side by side.

Matthew’s face was scarlet. He covered his mouth with one hand and held the dress between his legs with the other.

"What’s wrong?" Will asked.

"I’ve never- I look so different." Matthew sounded as though he might cry.

"You look lovely. Both of you." Hannibal praised.

"See, Daddy even thinks you look pretty." Will assured him. "I think you look beautiful."

Will gave Matthew a kiss on his cheek.

"There are lots of things I have to show you now, though." Will informed him. "Girls shoes are harder to walk in and you can’t step in mud with them. Also, you have to walk nicely when you have a dress. Don’t answer the door without Daddy there. Don’t wipe your hands on your dress. And you need to keep your knees together when you sit down as well."

"There’s a lot of rules when you wear girl’s clothes, huh?"

"Yes." Hannibal confirmed. "I’m trusting you to tell Matthew all about our rules for wearing dresses in the house, Will."

"Yes, Daddy." Will smiled and took Matthew’s hand. "Come on. Let’s start with how to use the toilet."

"What?"

Hannibal chuckled as they left the bedroom and walked off down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brownberrypie replied to your post:
> 
> (the post was about Matthew taking Will on a date and being nervous about it, they kissed goodnight at Matthew's door.)
> 
> The next day Matthew would be having a hard time waiting to call Will, wanting to call him as soon as he wakes up. Instead he ends up calling him around lunch time, perking up when he hears Will’s voice. He still sounds groggy from sleep.

 

RIING RIIING

"Will?"

"Oh, hey, Matthew."

"Oh, sorry, were you still asleep?"

"What, no? I’m having breakfast."

"It’s twelve thirty and you’re having breakfast?" Matthew says in wonder, he knows he deeply in love.

"Yeah, I know, it’s bad. I’m not even dressed yet. I’m sitting in my kitchen in my underwear. Not a very useful member of society on a Tuesday afternoon."

"No, no. I, uh, I’m usually not up till about now anyway. Had to get up early for, uh, some errands."

"Oh yeah, what time did you get up?"

"Six am."

"Six? What were you doing?"

_Sitting by the phone_

_“_ I had to make sure the trash was out, the garbage men around here get really angry with the whole building if it’s not done right.” 

"Yeah…anyway, thanks for calling me. I had a really nice time last night."

"Hm, yeah, me to…"

There is a shared silence.

"What happened when I left though?"

"What? Oh, when I kissed you, did you not- I’m sorry, I thought you wanted to."

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to, Matthew. But, I thought you were gonna, you know, invite me in."

"…really?"

"Yeah."

"You wanted that?"

"Ha, yeah of course I did. I don’t agree to go see a Muppets movie for no good reason."

Matthew chuckles.

"I just didn’t want you to think I was jumping you, or, or anything."

"Woah, Matthew, who says I don’t want to be jumped?"

Matthew spontaneously combusts.

 

\--

cont' in next chapter. <3

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luvkurai :
> 
> "THIS IS ALL MUCH TOO CUTE FOR ME <3 Matty would be even MORE nervous on the second date, worrying about if he's going to be able to properly satisfy Will. They go out for burgers and Matt asks if Will wants to get a drink at the bar next door afterwards and Will just grins and says shyly that he'd rather be taken home. eeeeeee awkward cutie pies~"

"Hah." Matty held n his nervous laughter. "Ok."

"Just finish your burger and then we can get out of here, yeah?"

Matthew nodded in agreement and stuffed the last half of his burger in his face and chewed as fast as he could.

Will burst with laughter and he was still laughing when they got in a cab and drove back to Matthew’s place.

Matthew paid the cab off and rattled with the keys at the front door.

"Hey, calm down." Will put his hand on Matthew’s shoulder. "Just relax."

Matty took a deep breath and got the door open.

"Sorry, I just." He stepped inside and held the door as Will stepped inside. "I’m just, kinda nervous to be honest."

"Hm, that’s actually kind of sweet." Will took off his coat and Matthew took it from him…he didn’t have any coat hooks…he placed it gently on the kitchen counter.

"So uh, do you want a drink?"

"No." Will smirked.

"Eat? You still hungry?"

"No, we just ate, Matthew."

"Oh yeah." 

Matthew just stood there, not sure what to do next.

"Pf, come here, you idiot." Will pulled Matthew against himself and kissed him softly.

It was sweet, and short but Matthew gasped as they parted, just like that first kiss at the door.

"Would, uh," He licked his lips, "do you wanna go to bed?"

"Yes." Will stated firmly with a grin.

Matthew took his hand and lead Will into his bedroom. He had kept it clean and tidy at all times that week, just in case.

He expected Will to make some comment about how small his apartment was but instead there were soft lips against his own and warm hands under his shirt.

"Nnh…" He groaned into Will’s kiss. "Can’t believe you’re here."

"What?" Will chuckled. "You really do like me, don’t you."

"Oh yeah." Matthew replied as he sat down on the bed. "I like you a lot, Will."

Will smiled graciously as he sat beside Matthew.

"I like you too, Matthew. Have you been with a guy before?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect."

Will leaned in so they could kiss once more. Matthew was flushed red and his hands shook ever so slightly.

Will let his hand stroke firmly up Matthew’s thigh and they both groaned.

"Nnh, Will." Matthew bit his lip just watching Will’s hand as it reached his crotch and stroked him slowly. "Jesus."

"You still nervous?"

"Kinda." Matty chuckled before stripping off his shirt.

"Oh my god." Will blurted without a thought.

"Yeah," Matty smiled shyly, "I get that a lot."

"Wow, you have tattoos?" Will commented, stroking over the letters on Matthew’s chest with his fingertips. 

"You like them?"

"Yeah, they suit you."

Matthew smiled and tossed his shirt to the floor. He leaned in and kissed Will again, lifting up his plaid button down.

"I wanna see you, now."

Will lifted his arms and let Matthew strip his top away.

"Nnn." Matty wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and stroked both hands up Will’s back.

_alright, stay calm, go slow, it’s fine._

"You’re gorgeous, Matty." Will whispered as he kissed at his neck. 

_you’re doing great, fucking hard but still great. just make out, he’s so good at it, just stay relaxed._

"Lay back." Will instructed and Matthew willingly laid out on the bed. 

He sighed and groaned as their kisses opened up. Matthew noted the cute little groaning sounds Will made when he pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Matthew grabbed Will’s ass and pulled their hips flush together. They moaned in unison as they started to grind and rub.

Matthew felt his cock jump and throb in his pants. Will seemed similarly effected, his erection ground against Matty’s groin in time with his own thrusts.

_fuck this is too hot I’m gonna cum right now, jesus he’s hard he’s so hard and he’s so cute say something. say anything, talk. tell him to stop!_

"Will you fuck me, Will?" 

_Well done you fucking idiot._

"You want me to?" Will asked a little breathlessly.

"Uh." Well actually yeah. "Yeah, I’d love it."

"I don’t know. I think we should wait a little, just to get to know each other, you know. Not that I don’t want to. I would love to fuck you into this mattress and make you cry with how good I could make you feel but I think that’s a third date kind of thing."

Matthew was speechless.

"Here, let me make it up to you." Will unbuttoned Matthew’s jeans and pulled down his boxers. Will made an amused little sound as his cock sprang free.

Matty just gasped, watching with wide eyes as Will bent down and took his cock into his mouth.

"Oh my god!"

"Nnnnhmm." Will replied, sucking gently before pulling off and licking at his balls.

_OH MY GOD_

"Will, I, oooh Jesus." Matty moaned.

"Hnn, you like it?" Will whispered before sucking sweetly at the pink, wet head of his erection. "Tell me you like it." Will moaned before before taking his cock back into his mouth.

"It’s so good, oooohh, shit it’s soo good, you feel so good." Matty had his eyes tight shut. He was sure that if he opened them now, Will would either disappear or he would cum right there. "Ahh, stop, Will, I’m gonna cum, ooh, please, stop."

Matthew stroked a hand through Will’s hair, pushed his shoulders a little but Will didn’t let up.

He peeked up through his dark lashes and sucked harder.

"Oooh, Will! Oh Will!" Matty clutched at Will’s shoulders, cumming hard down Will’s throat. 

He panted desperately, unbelieving of what had just happened to him.

Will wiped his mouth and pressed his lips together, grinning as Matty recovered.

"Oh my god." He croaked as he got his breath back. "You swallowed my cum."

"Yeah, I did didn’t I." Will laughed as he planted a wet kiss on Matty’s lips. "Still nervous?"

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brownberrypie :  
> "I have a few so you can just pick whatever you feel more :3 I would love one where Matthew can't make it through a TV show or Movie because he's watching Will the whole time and starts kissing him and touching him and Will is still trying to half watch the show so Matthew just tries harder to distract him ;) or maybe something with Matthew taking the time to court the dogs, and get them to love him as much as Will does :3 This pleases Will to no end"

 

"Winston, get down." Will pushed Winston from the sofa and took his place next to Matthew. "You know they’re not allowed up."

"Oh, come on, they just want to cuddle."

"No, I don’t want hair all over everything"

Matty smirked, Winston sat by his feet and looked up at him sadly. “Sorry, boy, daddy say’s no.”

Will smiled and stroked a hand through Matthew’s hair.

"Good boy." He whispered into his ear. "Alright." He picked up the remote and flicked through the channels.

"Um…" Matty replied, readjusting himself on the sofa and shaking his head, images of Will with a leash running through his mind. "What are we watching?"

"Seven…you seen it?"

"Is that the one with Brad Pitt and Morgan Freeman and uh, what’s his name? Kevin Spacey? And that guy is killing people cos they commit sins?"

"Yeah."

"Nope, never seen it before."

Will punched his arm before snuggling down against Matty’s arm.

Matty chuckled and got comfy while the adverts played through and the titles ran.

…. _gosh Will is so warm_

_….This movie is good though…but Will is so warm and-_

Matty sniffs inconspicuously.

… _He smells so good._

_How can I focus on the movie when he’s just sitting there waiting for someone to just lick his neck and bite him…_

_No, Stop it. Movie. Good movie. Brad Pitt is pretty hot. Morgan freeman isn’t really hot but he’s nice and he’s sad in this movie, he’s good at sad. That Shawshank prison film was great, never tell anyone it made you cry, well, maybe tell Will he’d understand cos he has such gorgeous lips, I just want them around my cock so bad omg no stop._

_Stop._

_Movie. Movie. Will’s hair, god it’s like silk I want it all over me, it tickles so good and I could just grab it and make him suck me off and he’d love it and I just want him forever._

_His tongue too, oh my god, that tongue, it’s so pink and cute when he licks his lips and I want it on my body all the time how can he just sit there calmly and watch tv while he’s that cute._

_It’s morally questionable to be that cute. He should be arrested again just for being so cute and then I could be his guard and keep him safe and give it to him just the way he likes it every night at lock up._

_“_ Matty?”

"Yeah…" He sighed, breathy.

"Matthew." Will spoke, he looked annoyed.

"What?"

"You’re moaning, it’s a fat dead guy with his guts out…"

"Uh, ew. Sorry, I was uh, thinking about Brad Pitt."

"Pff, yeah…me too."

Matty smiled as Will went back to watching.

_Gosh, I wish I looked like Brad Pitt, then Will would be really into me._

_Will wouldn’t have to change one thing. Even if I was Brad Pitt. I’d dump Angelina Jolie straight off, no hesitation and marry Will and we’d have kids and money and a big house with like, thirty more dogs._

_God his eyes are so pretty. How does he get his eyelashes to do that? They’re like girl’s eyelashes. _Mine are not half as long.__

_Fuck, when he lets me do it all over his face, god…fuck…Will…_

_“_ Do you want to watch this?” Will spoke in a stern tone.

"Sorry, was I moaning again?"

"No, you’re grabbing me." Will pulled Matty’s hand from his thigh and placed it back on his own lap. "I wanna watch this, please."

"Sorry, yeah, I do, I do wanna watch it." Matty nodded and sat back in his seat, resting his head against the cushions.

_Just relax…watch the movie._

_He wants to watch the movie so I will watch the movie with him_

_he’s so cute_

_I just love being near you, Will._

_I love you._

_You’re the cutest thing I have ever seen_

_I hope you can understand when I get carried away._

Matthew started to watch the film, it was easier to focus now that Will wasn’t resting against him.

He moved his hand down to stroke Winston behind the ear.

_Your dogs are cute as well._ _I wonder how they got so cute. Did your cute rub onto them or the other way around? I just wanna snuggle them and wrestle with them and play fetch and roll around and….._


	15. Chapter 15

****

"Hey." Matthew whispers, stroking a curl from Will’s face gently. "I’ve got a surprise for you."

"Hn?" Will grumbles a little. "Matt…I’ve seen your dick before please don’t call it a surprise."

"No," He chuckles,"come on, open your eyes."

Will does, and he’s greeted by Matthew laying beside him in his pyjamas.

"You remember what day it is?"

"Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah." Will smiles. "Happy anniversary."

Matty leans down and they share a gentle kiss.

"You are gonna love me." He whispers.

"I do love you, Matthew."

He gives a wide excited grin before leaning off over the side of the bed and grabbing something, obviously his present.

"What did-"

Will’s words are taken from him as a fat, sleepy, white bulldog puppy is placed gently on Will’s belly.

“ _Matthew._ ”

Matty just grins, watching as Will cuddles the little helpless thing to himself and is overwhelmed with joy.

"I can’t believe- Oh my god, where did you get him? Is it a him?"

"Yeah, he’s a bulldog. I got him from the shelter."

"Has he had his shots?"

"Yep, I made sure he was ready to move right in."

The puppy wiggles and squeaks a little before getting comfortable in the crook of Will’s elbow.

"Come here." Will shifts over and Matthew lays down next to him. "He’s gorgeous. I can’t believe you did this."

"Happy anniversary, baby." Matthew whispers, kissing Will’s curls before placing a little kiss on the puppy’s nose and stroking behind it’s ear with one finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kipsiih asked you:  
> "Matthew wakes Will up one morning with a kiss and one of the brightest smiles Will has ever seen. He doesn’t need to ask why he is in so good spirits when Matt places a small puppy on his tummy. “It’s for you,” he explains. “For our anniversary.”"
> 
>  
> 
> I put your prompt at the end cos I wanted Will to be surprised and not know what was coming. n3n


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sassycannibal :  
> "Brownham prompt for u : ok so It's Matthews birthday and Will tries to make breakfast in bed But fails. But matt is really sweet about it. And then they have happy birthday boy sex :)"

Matthew’s eyes opened reluctantly into the bright light of Will’s bedroom.

"Morning." Will announced softly as he entered the room.

"Hey." Matthew replied groggily.

"Happy birthday." Will sits on the edge of the bed, leaning down to plant a kiss on Matthew’s cheek.

"Oh, yeah." Matty smiles. "I’m older now."

"Don’t say that, you make me feel old."

"Don’t pretend like you don’t love having a hot toy boy in your bed."

"Shut up!" Will lunged forward and wrapped Matthew in his arms.

They laid there for a while, just enjoying each other’s embrace.

"So?" Matthew prompted. "What did you get me?"

"I’m making you breakfast in bed first."

"Oh…" Matthew cleared his throat. "Is that what that burning smell is?"

"Oh fuck." Will quickly ran from the room back to the kitchen.

Matthew just giggled, tossing the blankets aside and wrapping himself in Will’s dressing gown.

—-

"Hey. What happened?"

"The waffles burned, and the eggs." Will frowned as he put the pan in the sink to soak.

"You made me waffles? Waffles are like my favorite." Matty grinned, sliding his hands around Will’s waist while he stood at the sink.

"Well, yeah I know that, that’s why I made them. Tried to make them, anyway."

"I love you."

"Hm." Will replied. "I’m sorry, Matthew."

"Hey, do you have any cereal?"

"Yeah. Cornflakes."

"Well, how about you just bring me cereal and a coffee in bed?"

"That’s not really a birthday breakfast is it."

"If you stay in bed with me and let me thank you afterwards, it will be the best birthday breakfast I ever had."

Will smiled and turned in Matthew’s arms to kiss him sweetly.

"Alright. Go back to bed, I’ll bring it through in a minute, I just have to check on your present."

"I have a present as well?!" Matthew gave a little moan. "You are gonna get the best birthday breakfast thank you blowjob ever."

"Shut up and get to bed." Will chided, slapping Matty’s behind as he left.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confusedlucifer :  
> "can i still throw brownham at you?after will is set free they cant see each other for a while and when they finally do will is almost surprised by how much he missed him. matthew rides him hard and will leaves little flowers of bruises/finger marks on his butt (◡‿◡✿)"
> 
> This person prompted me for porn but i was feeling emotional that day and ended up writing sad things :(

"Matthew?" Will whispers as he enters the privacy room.

"Mr Graham?!" Matthew leans toward Will but cannot move very fast as his ankles are chained to the table, as well as his hands. "I’m so happy to see you. Ha, kinda funny, huh?" He lifts is hands, referring to their swapped positions.

"Yeah." Will smiles, sitting in his chair. "How are you, Matthew? Are you ok, will you be ok?"

"What, with Doc Chilton’s expert psychiatric help? Of course. I’ll probably get out of here in better condition than I started." He says with a smirk

Will doesn’t respond.

"Gosh, I’m so glad to see you…" Matthew stares. "…How have you been?"

"I’m good, Matthew. I’m back on cases for the FBI."

"Mm. Did you get my letter?"

"…"

"It was a little creepy, I know but I was only allowed so many words and my lawyer said that it would be read by a lot of other people before it got to you..so it was kinda metaphorical. I know you like that sort of poetic stuff."

Will nods.

"Did you like it?"

Will shrugs.

"It was, nice."

Matthew smirks.

"I was talking about eagles cos, well, you know." Matthew prompts Will to continue.

"Because they pair bond."

"Because they pair bond." Matthew echos with light in his eyes. Light that Will can’t find it in himself to extinguish.

"It was nice, Matthew."

He smiles at that.

"Gosh. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am crazy. I have  _a lot_  of problems but I just…God it’s nice to see you again.”

Will smiles a genuine smile.

"You were always pretty protective of me in here." Will eyes the room, remembering his stay. "Even before we started talking, you would always make sure I was comfortable. Are you comfortable, Matthew?"

Matthew breathes deeply before he replies.

"I’m alright, Mister Graham. I know you think I’d get a bad ride cos I used to work here but really, they still treat me like one of their own."

Will is relieved in a way he doesn’t fully comprehend. This man is a killer. He’s a liar. 

Will watches as Matthew’s eyes fill with tears

"What-what’s wrong? What is it?"

"This is it." Matthew sniffles, looking down at the chains on the table. "You’re saying goodbye, aren’t you."

Will’s heart sinks. He swallows the knot in his throat.

"Yes."

Matthew sniffs.

"Ok." He nods, leaning forward to he can reach to wipe his nose and eyes. "Alright."

"It’s not healthy for me to have any ties here, Matthew. I’m trying to move on. I’m not that killer you thought I was."

"I always believed you." He says, head rising to meet Will’s gaze, so he can see the truth in his words. "I knew it. You’ve killed men before, I know, but it wasn’t the same, Mister Graham and you know it."

Will nods, biting his lower lips, fiddling with his fingers.

"You’re a good man. And you’re right." Another tear falls down Matthew’s cheek. "I’m unhealthy. I’m a tie to your past."

"We can communicate through your lawyer if you need to contact me."

"I want you to be ok, Mister Graham." Matthew reaches his hand forward and Will does not pull his own away. "I won’t be in here forever. You know that. I’m gonna be alright."

Will squeezes Matthew’s hand once before drawing his hand back and standing from the table.

"Have to go now, Matthew."

"Alright." Matthew sniffs up his tears and manages a smile. "Alright. Hey, look, thanks. For this. Thank you. I know I’m just some nut with a crush but, thank you."

Will gives Matthew one of his pained smiles before turning and leaving the Baltimore state hospital for the criminally insane for the last time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> julstragedy :  
> "First: I love your laptop! It's beautiful! And my brownham idea: Matty and Will in collage. Matty's got a BIG crush on Will and wants to get in his pants even if Will doesn't get his flirty behavior until Matty is rolling his eyes and kissing him out of the blue. Fluffy Brownham is fluffy.. *-*"

 

"Ugh-" Mr Graham huffed as he opened his locker. The little card had hit him square between his eyes, knocking his glasses askew.

He’d opened it with his back to the corridor of bustling students. The teacher’s lockers were separate from the pupils but they still shared the same space.

It was a little pink card with flowers and a couple of little birds on the front. He eyed it suspiciously before pushing his glasses up to read it.

"To Mr Graham, From, Matthew Brown."

—-

"Matthew, I really don’t need to tell you how inappropriate this is." He held up the little card as he sat at his desk, he’d asked Matthew to stay behind after class.

"But Mr Graham-"

"No Matthew. I will not be bribed into upping your grade. You need to know the Ornithology section in your text book because it’s part of the syllabus and you will not pass the biology module without it.”

"Yes but I’m ok on the-"

"No. I won’t hear it, I will mark you on the grade you deserve."

Matthew stepped forward to the edge of Mr Graham’s desk.

"I don’t want to bribe you."

"Well you can say what you want but the evidence speaks for itself."

"Did you even look at the card, Mr Graham?" Matthew asked, leaning forward into Mr Graham’s space.

"W-well yes, Matthew, It was addressed to me."

"And?"

"And It’s signed by you, the only Matthew in the class."

"Did you read the front of the card? I picked it out specially."

Will sighed and flipped the card over in his hands.

"Be Mine" was written in the front in swirling gold font.

Before the blush could creep across his nose and down his neck, Matthew leaned in and kissed him.

Will was shocked into stillness. His eyes went wide and he flailed around, pushing Matthew back and almost falling out of his chair.

"Oh-o-ok I think thats enough, see you next lesson!" He blurted as he stuffed the card and the last of his papers into his briefcase before rushing out the door.

Matthew smiled and touched his fingers to his lips.

His eyes fixed on the cell phone Mr Graham had left behind. He picked it up and quickly searched through it with hungry eyes. There were a few photos of a house saved on there, a lot of dog photos and one that was very special.

It was a photo of Mr Graham with his hair neatly parted on the side as he held up his phone to take a photo of himself in a mirror.

"Oh, Mr Graham." Matthew cooed.

He decided to print off a few copies in the library before returning the phone to it’s rightful owner.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bansheegrahamtao :  
> yes but what if will in a short red dress and stockings fucking matthew slooowly into the hotel bed

 

 It’s a pay by the hour sort of place and the lamp on the bedside table has a change of colour settings. The room is flooded in red light as Matty flips the little dial.

Will stands before the full length mirror that’s bolted to the wall.

"Look at you." Matthew’s hands caress around to his front, pressing himself against Will’s back, hands smoothing down the little gown to Will’s lace clad thighs. "You look perfect."

Later, as Will fucks Matty hard, the bed squeaking loudly, he pushes Matty’s head into the filthy pillows and growls into his ear.

"God, you feel so good."

"More!" Matty cries, hands clawing back at Will’s stockings. "Oooh, God, more, Please!"

"Fuck, don’t! I paid good money for these you animal." He gives a few quick, hard thrusts to teach Matty a lesson.

"Aauh! Jesus!" He pants. "I wanna ride you, please, Will, let me!"

And they change position so Will is laid up against the head of the bed and Matty is above him, the little dress pushed up. Matty is grabbing at it again as he sinks down and fucks himself fast on Will’s cock.

Will’s hands stroke up over Matt’s gorgeous body, lingering on his tattoos, snarling and grunting as he bucks his hips and Matty cums all over his belly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glittercrow3 :  
> "How do you think a Hannibal/Will/Matthew threesome would go down? Would Hannibal and Matthew try to outdo each other trying to pleasure Will?"

 

Hannibal cradles Will’s head in his lap and strokes his hair as Matthew caresses his scars and kisses his belly button with a smirk.

"Beautiful." Matthew whispers against Will’s skin, 

Will looks up to Hannibal with weary eyes, tired of fighting and tired of running.

"We can live here, Will. I promise you, we won’t have to hide." Hannibal lies into his curls, bending to kiss him deeply.

Will believes him, lets himself be lied to because it’s all he has left.

"Hnng, God." He gasps and tenses as Matthew pushes inside him, wrapping Will’s legs around his waist. " _Matthew_ …”

"Good boy." Hannibal soothes, hands stroking down Will’s chest.

Will’s hands rise above his head, back around Hannibal’s naked body, holding to him like an anchor as Matthew sinks deep.

"Please, please." Will isn’t sure what he’s asking but both men are eager to give him whatever it is he wants. 

Matthew is slow, lazy almost with the roll of his hips. He smiles at the men at the head of the bed, proud to be among equals.

Hannibal watches the tight muscles in Matthews body flex and work for Will’s pleasure.

Matthew bends forward, stealing little kisses from Will’s lips, they part for Hannibal to taste his lips too, all three sharing the heat and need in their shared surrender.


End file.
